


Coconuts

by OliviaMarie



Series: Game of Thrones Hilarity [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was then that Lord Stark knew not to go south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coconuts

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts." The Imp yelled out drunkenly grabbing a noble woman's breast and resting his head between them as she scoffed scandalously. It was then that lord stark knew that he wasn't meant to be in the south.


End file.
